New Girl!
by I L0V3 B00KZ
Summary: wat happens when a new girlcomes to hogwarts but has 2 captains falling over her! oliver wood/ marcus flint.


**Chapter 1**

Hey Jess wait up! I turned round to see my best friend of all time. "Oh hi Ced" I said smiling.

So have you packed for tomorrow yet! He asked jumping up and down.

Tomorrow was my first day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I know it will be different since am 17 and going to Hogwarts but you see my mum and dad home schooled me for 6 years.

My parents are both pure bloods. My dad is a famous quidditch player and what can I say I love the sport! He is a beater for Puddlemere United.

My mum works for the ministry.

Helllooo! Earth to Jess! "Oh sorry Ced what were you saying?"

I was just saying that you better get sorted into Hufflepuff or I will kick your pretty little ass!

"Oh thanks Ced!" I said smartly!

Yesterday we went to Diagon Alley and got all our stuff for school. Cedric had to drag me out of a new shop that just opened round the corner and it had loads of quidditch stuff!

You want to come round to mine for tea? Asked Ced.

"I better not my mum wants a chat!"

Oooh what about? Has someone been a bad girl!

"No I don't know what she wants anyway I better be off, I'll be round tomorrow morning! Bye Ced!"

I walked back to the house. Wait… there were 3 broomsticks sitting on the side of the house.

I walked inside and saw a man, woman and a boy about my age. He had brown messy hair and dark chocolate eyes. _

Oh Jessica! There you are pet! My mum said

This is Mary and Jonan Wood and this is Oliver.

Nice to meet you, he said sweetly

Oliver will be in your year at Hogwarts! She said excitedly.

"Oh ah hi, nice to meet you all" I said shyly

Now Jess why don't you take Oliver up to your room, mum said.

"Umm, ok follow me Oliver "

My room was covered in quidditch posters and all my old brooms up on the walls.

"Sorry about the mess "

Aw don't worry mine is far worse… soo you like quidditch then?

"Are you kidding me I love quidditch, it's my live well and Cedric of course!"

Oh your friends with Cedric Diggory?

"Oh yeah, you know him?"

Yeah well he's on the Hufflepuff team isn't he?

"Yeah he's captain this year! Soo what house are you in?"

Oh I'm in Gryffindor! The best house ever!

"Cool I don't really know what house I want to be in yet but I'll soon find out!"

OLIVER! It's time to go now, his dad shouted from down stairs.

I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Jess. He said before he walked downstairs.

Goodbye Mrs Gale I hope to see you and your family soon! Mrs Wood shouted.

**(Heyy peeps hope u like it! Sorry for all the spelling mistakes! Lol Please R&R! Love ya!)**

I woke up early the next morning. I put on my black skinny jeans and my red top that says (Born to shop)

I took my trunk and my owl called Piggy downstairs!

My mum Amanda, my dad Karl and my little sister Libby were sitting at the breakfast table.

Libby was going into 1st year at Hogwarts and I was going into 7th.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily.

Good morning sweetheart, ready for your first day at school! My dad almost yelled.

"Of course!"

Now Jessica have some breakfast and then we'll take you and Libby over to Cedric's. Said mum.

"Ooh food yum! Can I have some waffles and strawberries?" I said batting my eyelashes.

Sure thing poppet!

Come on Jessie! We're going to miss the train! Cedric yelled in my ear.

" COMING! Bye mum bye dad I'll owl you when I get there, bye Mr and Mrs Diggory! Come on Libby!"

Me and Ced went and sat down in an empty compartmentand Libby sat beside a boy with dark hair and round glasses.

Just about 5 seconds later we heard a knock at the door.

Hey mind if I come in everywhere else is full. Said a girl with dark black hair and glasses.

She was really pretty compared to me I had light brown hair and big green eyes I took from my dad.

"oh of course sit down, I'm Jessica, Jessica Gale"

I'm Imogen Diamond, nice to meet you. She said smiling.

"So are you new here? I am"

Yeah but I hoping I'll make some friends! And you are? Said asked Ced.

Oh sorry I'm Cedric but you can call me Ced. He replied blushing.

" I'm going to look for the sweet trolley I'll give you two some time to bond "

I walked out of the carriage. But then I walked into something very hard.

" oh my I'm so sorry!"

Oh my bad cutie. Said a boy with really weird teeth and green all round his cloak.

I'm Flint and you are.

" oh I'm Jessica Gale I'm new here"

Hey Gale! I heard someone shout behind me.

"oh hi Oliver"

What do you want Wood! Flint barked.

I was starting to get a little scared.

Get away from her you dirt bag! Oliver yelled.

Come on Gale. And with that oliver was trailing me back to his cabin.

"Hey! What was all that about!" I shouted at Oliver.


End file.
